


Miscommunication

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Bill Potts and Ace McShane have a lot to talk about.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always terrific imaginary_golux and infinite regress!

Bill’s feeling pretty chill, thanks, ‘cause it’s Friday and she’s making a beeline for one of the nice chairs at the student center. Her night only gets better when she bumps into a cute girl in a bomber jacket.

“Hi,” Cute Stranger says. “I’m Ace.” 

So much for that romance, Bill thinks, but shrugs. Must be some kind of mixer the Queer Student Alliance is putting on. “Uh, hi. I’m a lesbian.”

Cute Stranger looks even cuter confused, like she’s used to it. “Um, okay. Whatever, I’m looking for the Doctor. Don’t suppose you can help me--we were scheduled to meet up.”

“What, the professor?” Bill asks. She tries not to feel too jealous of Cute Stranger. Not like the Doctor doesn’t have more than one student, after all. 

“I call him that too!” Cute Stranger beams. “Awkward Scottish bloke, daft hair, and no fashion sense?”

“Yup, that’s him.” Bill nods. “So, uh, what’s your name again?”

“I told you: Ace.” Cute Str--Ace says, a little crossly. Ahh, Bill thinks. “What about you?”

“Bill Potts, at your service.” She smiles ingratiatingly at Ace, who returns the grin. That’s better, Bill thinks. “C’mon, his office is this way.”

“He has an..? Of course he has an office.” She laughs and follows Bill. “Bet he’s got little places stashed away all over the place. All of time and space, right?”

“House on every beach, ever.” They high-five over this idea. “TARDIS is great and all, but sometimes you want to know that your house isn’t watching you wank,” Bill continues, rolling her eyes. 

“Way to remind me,” Ace groans as they near the Doctor’s office.

“Nardole? Doctor?” Bill calls.

“Bill! If you’ve come to ask about today’s assignment, I’m not going to reduce the reading load.”

“Nah, just brought someone looking for you--”

“Ace McShane!” In a move that, flatly, shocks Bill, he draws the other woman into a hug, and holds her there. “It...has been a while. Expect we both have some stories to tell.”

“You aren’t--you are! Professor!” She breaks the embrace with a confused look. “So if you’re here...where has my Doctor gotten to?” 

“Mischief, I expect. Shall we?” the Doctor asks.


End file.
